Sweetheart, or the Woman Turned Mare
by Salve-SiS
Summary: It was a nurse who found me. She gives me the name Sweetheart, and I cling, I latch on to it because it's mine now, and no one can take it away from me...I'm an Earth Pony, she says, but I I feel all sorts of…I don't even know, but there's something wrong with me…my insides are jumbled, put together wrong, and I know something is not right.


**AN: **So this is sort of...part of a series that has yet to actually be posted. I'm starting on it, but then I wrote this, and I figured, why not post it? But yeah, you're not gonna understand what's happening, which is why this was labeled a Mystery. Hopefully I'll be able to post the actual first part of this story soon. Read, and constructive criticism is welcome!

* * *

**Overflow **

_Sweetheart, or the Woman Turned Mare _

by Salve-SiS

**X-X-X**

I_ don't know who I am._

_Can someone tell me, can someone please tell me who I am?_

_I'm burning._

_I was born in fire, I live in fire, it doesn't stop, it hurts and it heals and it's changing me. My insides, they're all warped up and twisted and I don't even know how I know that, but it hurts, it hurts and it-aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_And it stops._

_I'm…I don't know, but the burning's stopped. I can feel the trickles of sunlight against my closed eyelids, and it feels so good to just be lying there on the grass, and anyway I'm too tired to even think of getting up. Too tired to panic over the fact that I don't know what my name is._

* * *

I'm an Earth Pony, she says, the mare who finds me on the outskirts of this small little town-Ponyville, she calls it. There are three types of Ponies-Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn. Pegasi can fly, Unicorns can do magic…what can Earth Ponies do?

It was a nurse who found me. She gives me the name Sweetheart, and I cling, I latch on to it because it's mine now, and no one can take it away from me. She takes me to the hospital, and she has Doctor Leigh Song examine me for damage. Doctor Song's a kind stallion, whose mere presence helps his patients relax and forget about whatever's bringing them down.

He concludes I have retrograde amnesia when I can't tell him what year it is or who Princess Celestia is. "It's strange," he says to Nurse Redheart one day. "As far as I can tell, she hasn't been hit on the head, so whatever's caused her memory loss is most likely psychological."

He says there's no physical damage, at least none he can find. That doesn't feel right, I tell him. I feel all sorts of…I don't even know, but there's something wrong with me…something _different. _

But he says there's nothing wrong, so I let it go. He offers me a job at the hospital as a nurse; one of them left for Manehatten a few weeks ago, so the timing's perfect. I'm not too sure I'm cut out to be a nurse, but it's not like I have any other options. Nurse Redheart-just Redheart is fine, she says-lets me stay with her until I can afford my own house. She's an awful cook and she's even worse at keeping the place clean, but it turns out I'm pretty good at it, so.

Days turn into weeks and Redheart's guest room becomes my room. A pink Earth Pony visits and throws a welcoming party for me over at Sugarcube Corner. It's loud and big and there's even a huge cake with my name on it. There are twenty candles on it, and when I ask about it Pinkie Pie tells me that since I don't have an age, it might as well be twenty since I look like a twenty.

I didn't know this was a birthday party as well.

Doctor Song takes me out for a bite at the Hay Burger. "It's been, what, two months since you first came to Ponyville?" He asks in between a bite of his burger. "How have you been adjusting?"

"I've been doing okay, I suppose." I take a sip of my water. "Redheart said you submitted me as a Missing Person to the police station?" Doctor Song nods. "Has…anyone…?"

"No," he sighs. "I'm sorry, Nurse Sweetheart, but no one's responded."

"But there must be someone out there looking for me?" I ask myself aloud. "I had to have had a family, or friends, at the very least?"

"Sweetheart," Doctor Song says gently. "There is always the possibility you and your family are estranged. You could have run away from home prior to your accident."

"But even if that were true, you'd think they would come for me if they saw I had _amnesia, _wouldn't you?" I retort. "Or, my friends would."

Doctor Song chews his burger thoughtfully; a thought occurs to him-to the both of us. I slump forward and massage my temples with my hooves. "So apparently I was all alone in the world."

"Hey," the stallion waves a hoof in my face so I'll look up at him. "Even if that were true-and I honestly believe it's not-you're not alone here. You have Nurse Redheart and I, don't you?"

I laugh softly. "Yeah, I suppose I do."

He smiles back. "There's no 'supposing' about it. Nurse Redheart and I are your friends, and you're ours. We'll help you get through this, you'll see."

It's impossible not to believe him.

* * *

My cutie mark is a single water drop. I have no idea what it means, but I notice I am extremely comfortable whenever I'm in the water.

After eight months I resign myself to the fact that no one is coming for me, and to my surprise I am not at all sad about it.

* * *

When Doctor Song kisses me he's drunk on happiness; he'd managed to save the life of a little filly who everyone, including myself, thought was going to die. He pulls away before I can do anything, and all he can say is, "Nurse Sweetheart, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up, Doctor Song." I say and kiss him. He delves into the kiss for several seconds before grasping my shoulders and pushing me away. He gazes at me with concern, guilt, and, to my delight, barely suppressed desire.

"We can't do this," He says. "Forget the fact you work for me, but you-what if…"

I cup his muzzle with my right hoof. "Do…Leigh, whatever life I had before coming to Ponyville, because I know that's what you're worried about, whether or not I could have a boyfriend or husband out there…I think it's crystal clear there's no one of the sort."

"You can't _know _that-"

"If there was, they would have come for me, don't you think? We contacted the police all the way in _Manehatten _and _no one _responded. If that doesn't prove it, I have no idea what does."

"Sweetheart…"

"Think of it this way. Whoever I used to be before coming here…she's gone, her life is just-over. Don't worry about whatever life she used to have, because it doesn't matter. The Pony I am now…she's here to stay. She's not going anywhere, got it?"

"I…"

I take a deep breath. "For the past few months, I have struggled to remember who I was, who I am…but I already know. My name is Sweetheart. I'm an Earth Pony. I am twenty years old, I'm a nurse at Ponyville's Hospital for the Ill, and I am head over heels in love with you." I stroke his muzzle. "That's enough for the both of us, I think."

He sweeps me up into another kiss, and all talk of the past is forgotten.

* * *

On my twenty second birthday (the anniversary of the day I was found), a pair of sisters come to the hospital. One of them is a grown mare, while the other is a little filly. Both share the same rose colored mane and blue coat. The filly has a broken leg, and the mare stays by her side and speaks words of comfort to her.

But then something comes up, and the mare has to go. I am assigned to watch over the filly until one of the doctors can treat her. "Hello there," I greet her with a smile. "I'm Nurse Sweetheart. What's your name?"

The filly sniffles. It seems like she won't answer, but then she does. "I'm-I'm Gentle Sea." She rubs at her eyes. "Where's Water Berry? I want Water Berry."

"Is that your sister?" I ask.

Gentle Sea nods. "I'm sorry, but your sister's boss called her in. Something about a scheduling mix up…"

The filly's sniffling evolves into tears. I bite my lip. "Where are your parents?" Because if it was my child, I would be with her, my job be damned.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't with us anymore. Water Berry says they've gone up to heaven." Gentle Sea sobs. "It's just us."

Poor thing. "I'm sorry," I put a hand on a leg that's not broken. "I-I know what it feels like to be alone."

The filly looks at me strangely. "I'm not alone. I have Water Berry, and Water Berry has me." Thinking of her sister brightens her up, but I'm left leaning against the doctor's desk with furrowed eyebrows, a frown, and a stirring in the pit of my stomach.

Later that day, I go home and collapse onto my bed. I'm barely asleep when the dreams start. In my dream, I'm in a large forest. The leaves and twigs crunch underneath my bare feet. But wait…my feet look different…I-I don't know how to describe it, but there are small little…things coming out of them. What are they…But wait, I already know. They're toes.

I realize I'm not alone. Someone tugs at my hoof-_hand. _How do I know what they're called? Ponies don't have toes…or hands! I turn my head around, and face the most normal looking creature I've ever seen. I never realized, but Ponies have always looked somewhat strange to me, including myself. Whenever I look in the mirror, and see my blue mane and white coat, I always feel hesitant, uncomfortable.

In fact, being in this dream body…I've never felt so comfortable in all my life.

The girl is young. Older than the filly from the hospital, but still incredibly young. Her mane-_hair _is a golden blonde, and her eyes are a soft blue. She's walking on two legs instead of all fours…so am I, I realize. And it feels so_. _Good.

"How much longer?" She asks. Her face is covered with grime, and she sounds so tired. I just want to carry her, but that was never my job. That was always _his…_his? Who is he? I want to know, but it hurts thinking about it.

"Not much," I find myself answering. "We still have some ground to cover, though."

She pouts. "We've been walking for hours…"

"How can you tell?"

"Well, considering we started today off with only a few scratches, and now we're covered with them…" the girl scowls.

"Hey, that's not what you're supposed to do," I bump my side with hers. "Where's that classic smile you always have on, huh?"

The girl scoffs, and doesn't answer.

"Sis…" I stop in my tracks and crouch down so we're at eye level. I cup her chin and position her head so she's looking at me. Inwardly, I am freaking out because _'Sis?!" _but my mouth goes on. "I know it's hard, but can you please do what you've always done for us, and look on the bright side? It's what…it's what he would want, you know that."

She bites her lip, and brings her hand up to her mouth. Her eyes glistening, she says, "I miss them."

My eyes now closed, I say, "I know. I do, too. But we have to go on, because if we don't, then Mama and Papa would have sacrificed themselves for nothing, and that's the last thing we want, _right?"_

"…Right." The girl nods. She pulls my hands away from her and flashes a shaky smile at me. "L-let's go, then! We'll never make it with this pace!" She runs ahead. She looks so energetic, and she's laughing, but I know the only reason she's running is so she can hide her tears.

But still, I play along. "Hey, wait for me!" Laughing, I run after her, calling out, "Claire, _wait!"_

And then I wake up.

* * *

I tell Redheart about my dream the next day, but Redheart has trouble believing me.

"I've never seen a creature like this before," Redheart says, her eyebrows raised at the sketch I drew of the girl from my dreams. It doesn't capture the girl's essence, or her likeness all too well, but it'll have to do. "Are you sure it wasn't all just a dream?"

"It-it couldn't be…it felt so _real…" _I put my head in my hooves. "I can still feel the forest under my feet, the dirt under my nails…and that girl's hand in mine…"

"Her hand?"

"Hoof."

"Ah." Redheart frowned. "So it's a…filly, then?"

"Not just any filly-my _sister." _

Redheart jumps. "Your _what?" _

"I called her 'sis'. What else could I have meant by that?"

"But-look at her! She looks nothing like you! She's not even a Pony!"

"Well, what if…" I hesitate. "What if I wasn't always a Pony? You see, in my dream, I had the same hands as she did, and I was walking the same way she was. I didn't get to see what I looked like, but I certainly felt different than the way I do now…I felt normal."

"You're talking crazy." Redheart shakes her head. "Look at you, you're a _Pony." _

"I know!" I snap to her surprise. "But…what if I wasn't always…what if…there's someone out there waiting for me…?" The thought frightens me.

Redheart tells me to go to Princess Twilight. She knows everything about every type of creature, she can help. I'm a bit nervous, but it's not like I've any options, and if a Princess of Equestria can't help me, who can?

She tells me she's seen a creature like the girl in my picture in a book. She takes it out and shows it to me, and while the creature (_boy_, my mind whispers) looks different it has the same basic anatomy. "This is a Human," she says. "They're generally considered beings of myths. No one, not even Princess Celestia, has ever encountered one...and you say you've met one?"

"Honestly, I think…" I lick my lips. "Yes, I think so."

Princess Twilight examines the sketch once again. "Who is she, anyway? Do you know that much?"

"Her name was Claire," I say. "I-I remember that much."

"That's a strange name," the Princess comments. "What did she say to you, if anything?"

I think. "She said…she said she missed her parents."

"Nothing else?"

"…No."

Princess Twilight brings a hoof to her mouth. My heart aches as she says, "To be completely honest, I don't know a lot about Humans other than what the myths say, and they don't really say much."

"But you believe me, don't you?" I ask desperately. "I told Redheart about this, but she thinks it was just a crazy dream."

The Princess does not reply right away. A whole minute passes until she does. "I've seen a lot of weird things the past couple of years," she says thoughtfully. "So at this point at time, I don't think we should dismiss your dream as 'just' a dream…but honestly, I'm not sure where to go from here."

I trot over to the exit with a sigh. "Well, thank you anyway, Your Highness."

"You're welcome. Oh, and congratulations on your engagement."

* * *

"She's adorable," Leigh nuzzles the newborn in my arms with the side of his face. "I can't believe…I can't believe we really created her."

"She is fantastic, isn't she?" I smile weakly at my husband. Ten hours of labor took a lot out of me, but now our little filly is finally here with us. She's a cute little thing, with blue eyes, Leigh's brown mane, and my white coat. Her eyes remind me of Claire's…

More than a year after that first dream and Claire has yet to leave my mind. The stress of planning a wedding and the bliss of the actual marriage helped me forget her, and that mysterious 'him' who, if I even think about him, leaves me in tears, but the pregnancy sparked up even more dreams.

They're not just of Claire. I see a woman with Claire's eyes and hair who I call 'Mama' and a man with black hair and grey eyes I call 'Papa'. I see that heartbreaking boy, and he looks just like 'Papa', except he's funnier and more cheerful. His name is Aaron. In most of my dreams Claire and that boy are always with me. We play, we explore the forests, and we bask in each other's presence.

In one of my dreams, for the briefest of moments I catch the glimpse of my reflection in a bucket of water I am trudging along. I cannot remember what I saw, but I'd never felt more pleased with myself than at that moment, except for now.

"Sweetie?" Leigh puts a hoof on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yes." I shake my head. "I'm sorry, Leigh. It's been a tiring day."

"Maybe you should rest," he suggests. "But, ah, before you do, we should probably give our filly a name."

I giggle. "Of course. Um, how about…Abigail?"

He blinks. "Abigail? What a strange name. Where did you get it?"

"I…" I blink. "I don't know, it…popped into my head, is all."

"Abigail…" he repeats thoughtfully. "How about, instead of 'Abigail', we call her_ Abbey_ Gale?"

"Abbey Gale?" I say. "It…sounds the same to me, but I guess it's fine. We can call her Abbey for short."

"Abbey…I like that." Leigh gazes at our daughter. "Hello, Abbey. I'm Daddy, this is your Mommy, and we both love you so much."

"That's right, Abbey," I join in. "You're our little girl, and we'll always be there for you, no matter what, we promise."

Abbey fidgets in my arms. I gaze down at her perfect little face, and my husband edges in to embrace the both of us. I close my eyes to the steady beat of his heart, thinking. When I first showed up in Ponyville almost four years ago, I had never expected to end up establishing myself here, with a husband and daughter and-a _family. _But here they are, right next to me, and nothing in the world is more important than them. Nothing.

* * *

_I'm scared. _

_How am I supposed to take care of my sister when I can barely take care of myself? If only Aaron was here, he would know what to do…but no, he had to be an idiot and-I choke back a sob, and toss my fishing pole to the ground. This is ridiculous, I think. I'm telling Claire not to give in to her sadness, and here I am crying about something that can't be fixed. _

_Claire is a few feet away, sleeping. I'm glad she's started to smile again, but how long will that last? We have no home, nowhere to go. _

_I shake my head, picking up my fishing rod again. That kind of thinking won't help anyone. Mama and Papa made me promise to take care of Claire, and I can't do that if she knows how scared I am. _

_The time passes, and I manage to catch one medium sized fish and a small one. It'll make for a good breakfast. I get up and start to make my way back. Along the way my head starts to feel…funny. It feels lighter. My stomach begins to tingle, and soon I stop walking entirely, shocked by what is happening. _

_My hands…My body is…it's _glowing!

_I see my sister sleeping up ahead, and I run to her, but I manage to do nothing more than scream out her name before fading away into the darkness. _


End file.
